


Hanami

by 1337nik



Series: SML Challenges [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Community: sailormoonland, Fluff, Gen, Sailor Moon R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1337nik/pseuds/1337nik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some friends enjoy the cherry blossoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanami

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers / Timeline:** Early R?
> 
>  **Prompt:** Write a fic that uses no names whatsoever.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** _Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon_ is property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha, and Toei Animation.
> 
>  **Notes:** An entry for the _No Clear Antecedent_ challenge during Battle VI at [SML](http://sailormoonland.livejournal.com).

The moon over Tokyo was full and bright, the spring air cool but fragrant with the scent of cherry blossoms. Crowds flooded the streets looking for a party, but a small shrine in the middle of the city sat mostly dark and empty, except for a group of teenagers celebrating by a bonfire.

“My favourite time of year!” exclaimed one exuberant blonde girl.

“It’s so beautiful!” agreed another, her hair done up in long pigtails. “The weather’s getting warmer! There’s music, and best of all – lots of delicious food!” She tore greedily into a pink rice cake.

“Of course you’d like that the most,” a dark – haired girl teased as she stoked the bonfire.

The pigtailed girl’s eyes filled with water. “Why do you always have to be so mean?”

“Can’t you two get along for one night?” pleaded the only male present.

“She started it!” 

The tallest girl of the group looked around, searching for someone as the two girls bickered. The girl with a short bob haircut was sitting by the stairs alone, her neck craned.

“They never stop, do they?” the tall girl laughed softly as she sat down beside the other.

“I don’t think they ever will,” agreed the short – haired girl. They shared a small laugh between them, and then turned their faces up towards the sky.

“I like to sit outside at night and look up at the stars,” said the short – haired girl. “Thinking about the past, the future . . . how everything’s so peaceful now.” The sound of the argument travelled across the courtyard. They laughed. “Mostly.”

“I do that too sometimes,” the tall girl replied. “But no matter how much things have changed, or will change, others will stay the same.”

The pigtailed girl started bawling.

“Definitely.” They laughed again.


End file.
